Kitty Kats version 2
by Ami of Fire
Summary: Sayuri and Mariah meet on the internet, then in real life, they become veeery good friends...MariahOC.....so that i do not forget I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!


Okay, the original of this story was removed due to its amount of suck. I was rusty, I woke up at three in the morning and started writing this this morning. I think it's amajor improvement. nod nod

Alright, this is a veeery basic bio of Sayuri

Name:Sayuri  
Age:Sixteen  
Hair: black, cropped short and layered  
Eyes: thick black eyelashes, red  
Clothes: Black miniskirt with a silver stripe on the left side, black halter top, black and purple striped thigh-high stockings, black boots,almost knee high, small silver hoop earings, black spiked collar, two silver bangles on each wrist, a black leather studded bracelet on her left wrist.

This is still my first published attempt at a fanfic online. Please be kind.

Also: The way these two started talking was on a website, it's mentioned at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Sayuri stepped cautiously into the coffee shop and looked around. There were college students on the couches either reading or chatting softly and tired looking buisnessmen and women scattered at the various round tables on the main floors. All of the openings in the wall, those were the private booths, mainly used for buisness meetings and such, all seemed to be unoccupied. There wasn't much noise except for the soft jazz music playing over the speakers by the stage. A quick look at her watch told her that she was about ten minutes early. After another look around to make sure the person she was meeting hadn't arrived yet she adjusted her bag to a more comfortable position on her shoulder and walked over to the counter. She ordered a cappuccino from the pimply youth behind the counter then once it arrived she made a beeline for the nearest private booth and sat down. She peeked out of the booth and watched the door. She had been to the Java Bean almost every day since she moved to this town, but it had never seemed this...creepy. 

The bell over the door rang and Sayuri looked out to see who had arrived. It was a girl wearing all pink, she even had pink hair tied with a pink bandana. She looked around, she seemed just as nervous as Sayuri felt. As the girl walked to the counter Sayuri approached her from behind. After she had ordered a hot chocolate Sayuri tapped her on the shoulder and said, "So, I guess you're PinkKatGirl, am I right?"

The girl jumped and spun around, almost falling over in the process, and her expression changed from panic to relief when she saw Sayuri. "Yeah," she said,  
"and you're LittleBlackKat aren't you?"

Sayuri nodded and held out her hand,"My name's Sayuri. It's nice to finally meet you face to face."

The girl grasped Sayuri's hand and replied, "I'm Mariah, nice to meet you too. i'm relieved that you're not a forty year old rapist."

Sayuri couldn't help but laugh as she said, "Oh trust me, that thought crossed my mind more than a few times as well."

"Glad i'm not the only one," replied Mariah. She laughed and continued, "I was imagining getting kidnapped and trapped in a well or something."

Sayuri adopted a mock stern tone and said, "You hae seen Silence of the Lambs way to many times." As she and Mariah laughed the the hot chocolate arrived. Mariah picked it up and Sayuri led her to the booth and they both sat down. "You know, I wondered how I would recognize you, but then I saw you're clothes."

Mariah sipped her hot chocolate and replied, "Well look whose talking, all black? If you hadn't seen me first I would probably have recognized you." She nodded knowingly and tried to gulp her hot chocolate, burned her tongue, and practically spit out the hot cocoa.

Sayuri almost choked on her cappuccino from laughing while drinking it. After she managed to stop coughing she laughed at Mariah, who was at this point trying to fan her tongue to cool it down. After her tongue cooled down, or lost feeling, Mariah started to laugh too. They looked like old friends catching up on the latest gossip as they sat there chatting about they're friends and family. Sayuri, who lived with her aunt, had never met her mother, and her father had died about two years before she and Mariah met. Her older brother lived with they're cousin since he was eighteen and didn't need a legal gaurdian. Within an hour they had both forgotten their initial fear of meeting somebody thet you know on the internet.

Sayuri looked at her watch and practically jumped out of her seat, "Uh-oh! I'm supposed to be at work in fifteen minutes!"

Mariah laughed, "Where do you work?"

"At a bookstore about ten minutes walk from here, I should probably get going." She stood up and stretched.

As Sayuri reached for her bag Mariah stood up, "Could I come with? I wanna see where you work, maybe i'll go there and buy something sometime." she said.

"alright," said Sayuri enthusiastically,"Lets go and maybe I can show you around while I put our new books in the display." She got up and led Mariah outside. they threw out their empty cups at the trashcan by the door and Sayuri led Mariah down the street practically at a run.

* * *

Now, this is the internet conversation that started this whole event,  
Note: This is on a website for cat lovers. The only rule is that "kat" has to be somewhere in your login name. It's kind of like msn with a feline twist.

* * *

LittleBlackKat- Wow! You live in the same area I do!  
PinkKatGirl- That's kinda weird Xp LittleBlackKat- Do you know that coffeshop on fourth? The Java Bean?  
PinkKatGirl- ya, I went there a few times, it's pretty cool. Do you go there alot?  
LittlBlackKat- Of course! It's pretty quiet so I can just sit in one of the private booths to read.  
PinkKatGirl- I like the booth that has the window in it, when you pull the curtains across the open side of the booth closed and the curtains on the window closed you get a creepy red glow effect. XD LittleBlackKat- I've only used that booth a few times, it's normally got people in it.(Normally its couples making out with both sets of curtains shut XD)  
PinkKatGirl- I have a cool idea! Why don't you meet me there at about 3:00 tomorrow afternoon? LittleBlackKat- Sure! That oughta be fun XD PinkKatGirl So, Java Bean at three right?  
LittleBlackKat- Yup! I have to go now, I'm making dinner (gag)  
PinkKatGirl- Okay, i'll see ya tomorrow then! Bye!  
LittleBlackKat- Bye!  
LittleBlackKat has logged off  
PinkKatGirl has logged off

* * *

How was it? Good, need work? Please give me your input here! Just...don't be real mean about it kay? 

The next chapter should be up within the week so if you like it, or just want to see if it improves, then come back and check. If you make any suggestions for things that you want to happen, or even if you want your own OC in the story, i'll make sure to put a disclaimer, then tell me. I'll do my best. The next chapter will be alot longer as well.

In case you're wondering, this takes place in that magical land every anime has where a character, no matter where they are from, or what series they are in, all speak the same language and seem t just appear simply to talk to one of the others about something. (even if they live in oh, say, Russia) It's not quite Japan, or America, or any other country for that matter.


End file.
